The invention relates to a method for operating virtual reality spectacles and to a system having virtual reality spectacles.
Virtual reality spectacles are a particular form of what is known as a head mounted display, which is a visual output appliance worn on the head. Said output appliance presents images on a screen close to the eyes or projects them directly onto the retina. In this case, virtual reality spectacles additionally have sensors for sensing the movement of the head. This allows the display of the computed graphics to be matched to the movements of the wearer of the spectacles. The physical proximity means that the displayed image areas from head mounted displays have the effect of being substantially larger than the freestanding screens and, in extreme cases, even cover the entire field of view of the user. Since the display follows all head movements by the wearer as a result of the posture of the head, the user is provided with the feeling of moving directly in an image landscape generated by a computer.
Virtual reality spectacles of this kind can thus be used to present a virtual reality, virtual reality usually denoting the presentation and simultaneous perception of reality in its physical properties in interactive virtual surroundings that are computer-generated in real time.
In virtual reality surroundings, a particular challenge is to provide a suitable opportunity for interaction in order to determine or to alter the virtual position of the wearer of such spectacles in relation to an object presented by the virtual reality spectacles. Free movements within the presented virtual reality, in particular, for example brought about by a controller or joystick, can quickly lead to nausea in the wearer of virtual reality spectacles, since during the virtual movement an inconsistency arises between the visual impressions and the lack of movement feedback from the vestibular system in the inner ear.